


Bad Moon Rising

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The howls in the night echo...</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Moon Rising

Wolves were well known in the place Darcey had rented, although she still didn't believe there were such things as Werewolves, at least she hadn't until she had spotted a shaded figure walk into the woods and a wolf trot out the same way, prowling. She had made her way into the woods, stunned to find that there was no sign of the woman who had walked down here... she was alone. 

Snarls caught her attention far too late for her to rescue herself, fear shone as she realized she had walked into a den of wolves, she was going to die tonight. She turned and fled, stumbling over roots and more roots, crashing to the ground. She swore she could feel teeth bite into her shoulder and then, her attacker releasing a wild howl of pain. The white wolf from earlier was back, growling as it prowled the ground. She lost consciousness. 

She woke the next morning in her own home, the back-door open and shredded clothing laying around her, fear gripped her and she rose, running back out to find the wolf who had saved her. Instead she found an wounded woman lying in the pathway to the wood, mussed brown hair shielding pained eyes, a snarl coming to the woman's lips as she drew closer. 

"Easy... I'm friendly."

"Friend?"

"Yes... you saved me."

"Wounded."

"Yes... bitten."

"Name?"

"Darcey."

"Kate."

"Well then Kate, white wolf... let me clean you up?"

Hesitance, then Kate agreed softly. 

"Okay. Friend Darcey."


End file.
